late hua to kya?
by Shilpam56
Summary: this is for Diya's Birth day... no summary... to know, read it..


Daya was too excited, he was driving Qualish… where as at passenger seat, Abhijeet was sitting dejected…

Daya with naughtiness:-"Boss, kya hua? Bade chup ho?"

Abhijeet sadly:-"aaj kahi tere waja se mujhe hotel mai bartan na dhone pare…"

Daya bursted out laughing:-"kya Abhijeet, kitne mazak karte ho?"

Abhijeet:-"Mazak nahi…" bit anger tone…

Daya:-"kya hua boss?, hum hotel hi to jaa rahe hai…"

Ahbijeet:-"haa, aur inn 17 saal se jitna tujhe janna hu, tu kisse 5 star mai hii lekar jayega…"

Daya:-"wah… kitna intelligent ho Abhijeet tum…. Sai guess kiye ho… aur chinta mat karo, Creadit card hai na… (winking) "

Abhijeet:-" aa, wai creadit card na… jo tune kaal mujhe 13,000 ka chuna lagaya?"

Daya:-"Boss, chuna kya?, tumhe manane keliye hii mobile kharida tha.."

Abhijeet sarcastic:-"wah, mere paise kharida o, aur mere paise se mujhe gift diya?"

Daya:-"boss, jot era hai, wo mera hai na?, aacha aabhi itna gussa kyu kar rahe ho?, aaise aaj jyada bill nahi karunga.. pakka pichle bar jaise kam karunga…."

Abhijeet:-"Aacha?, pichle baar matlap ten hazar rupaye? Hai…. Already aaj iss mahine ke 7 tarik hai, aur tune mujhe 13,000 ke karze mai duba diya…"

Daa:-"Abb bol kar fayda nahi…. Cahlo hotel aa gaya…" saying this he drove the zip towards parking are…

And Abhijeet murmurs seeing hotel:-"aaj to mai lut gaya…"

After few minute, they entered the hotel….

Daya was moving with Abhijeet towards there booked table…

When suddenly one girl came, she came running, n was gasping her breath… and sat on that table's chair..

Daya:-"Excuse me?"

Girl looked that person:-"Yes ?"

Daya-"Aap humare table mai baithi ho…"

Girl:-"Sorry, but ye table humare naam se booked hai…"

Daya bit rash tone:-"Excuse me… maine aaj hi booking hai"

Abhjijeet calmed him down, mean while, Manager came…

Manager:-"Excuse me, what happened?"

Before Daya could open his mouth, ABhijeet tackled him..

Abhijeet:-"aaj subhah Daya ne ye table humare naam mai book kiya hai… aur sayad iss larki ko kuch galat fehmi ho gai hai.."

Girl:-"Excuse me, but ye table mere naam book hai, wo bhi kaal rat ko…"

Manager saw the name, and then asked to Abhijeet:-"Kis naam se hai?"

Abhijeet looked towards Daya, when Daya told

Daya:-"Mr Abhijeet "

Then manager said…

Manager:-"Sorry mam… "

Girl:-"but aaise kaise ho sakte hai?, papa ne khud kaal bok kiya tha?Manager, plzz aap ek ar bar check kigiye plzz"

Manager, aacha thik hai…, he checked again, and then asked…:-"Madam kiss naam se book kiya gaya tha?"

Girl:-"Diya"

After few minute, manager turned towards duo, in soory look:-"Sir, I am sorry, but ye table, already kaal book o chukka tha…"

Daya:-"Aare, magar aaise kaise?"

Manager:-"Actually sir, kaal mai nahi tha, to iss liye,thora misunderstanding hua hai…"

Abhijeet:-"It's okk, koi aur table hai?"

Manager:-"Sir, aap thore der rukhenge plzz, aabhi khali hone wala hai…"

Abhijeet::-"it's okk(turning towards girl)and sorry for this misunderstanding.."

Girl:-"My name is Diya, and it's okk, sir…"

Abhijeet smile, bu Daya was little angry, they were going to leave, when Diya asked

Diya:-'Sir, aap Abhijeet hii ho na?, aur aap Dayan a…"

Both turned and saw her..

Abhijeet:-"Haa…. Aapko kaise?"

Diya:-"Sir, aapko koun nahi janta?, sir mai aap dono ke bare fan hai…"

Abhijeet:-"Thank you.."

Diya:-"Sir, plzz aap aapke thore se waqt de sakte ho?, aaj mere birth day…"

Abhijeet:-"oo wao… happy birth day…, but hum jyada der nahi reh sakte… hum CID mai kaam…"

Till then Daya got call…

Daya, with bit smile:-"Abhijeet, bahar aa sakte ho?"

Abhijeet started to move by saying:-"I toldyou before, i amsorry, but still happy birth day once (and he remember one thing, and removing somee thing...)yeeee mereaurDaya ke taafse..."

Diya smilling:-"tahnk you sir..." and Abhijeet moved...

and then, she started to wait, for few one to joint...

after few minute, some one tapped Diya's shoulder...

Diya:-"chalo, akhir tu aaya... mujhe laga tu bhag agaya tha..."

Persoon:-"teri aur duo ke bich ke time mai kabab ke haddi nahi banna tha..."

Diya with amaze:-"tune ddekha?, to fir aaya kyu nahi?"

Person:-"Mai aakar kya ukharta?, waise bhi pahele mil chuka hu na(setting his collar)"

Diya:-"Haa, tu aur tera ye style..."

thay person smirked...

Person:-"aacha, aab jis kam se aaye the wo kare?"

Diya confuseed:'Kya?

Person:-"party karne aaya hu...tere birthday mai... aabhi khilla..."

Diya :-"Haa, aagaya na aapne mai..."

person:-" kya kare, aajthujhe kangal banane ka plan karne ke chakkar mai, kaal se nahi khaya"

Diya nodding her head, started looking to menu... and both of them order...

after few minute, Diya's eye glowed...

Person:-" aab kya hua?"

Diya:-"Mummy..."

Person:-"ooo shit, pahele kyu nahi bolli, teri momaayegi?"

Diya, taki agar tu koi battamz kiya to, tera aache khase pared ho..."

Person:-"Chup" seeting his hair properly, and becoming decent innocent bacha

D.M:-"hello Diya, hello beta..."

Boy:-"Hello aunty, kaise ho aap?"

Diya:-'Bs bs, itna formallity zarurat nahi... mom ko pata hai,tu ye sab dikhawa kar raha hai.."

D.M:-"Diya chup kar..., pahele bar mille he..."

Boy:-"Thaanks aunty..."with smile

Diya:"aacha mummy, papa kyu nahi aaye, aur aap kaise aaye?

D.M:-aare beti, aapke papa ko urgent kaam aaya tha... iss liye, wo nahii aa paye... to mai yaha se zari rahi thi, to socha, ek bar mill ku..."

and they have their bit chit cha, while eating...

and last..

D.M:-"aacha, aabhi mai chalti hu... kaam hai mujhe...Diya, aab jaldi se ghar maijao, aur ghar jaa kar, informkarna, aur beta, ate rehana..." and she moved...

after few minute, bill came...

boy remove his purse o pay, while...

Diya:-"Party mangne tuu aage aya tha, party ke naam mai bhi khaya, to aab paisa kyu bhar raha hai?, "

Boy:-"Yaar sidhi se baat hai.." before he coul complete his sentance..

Diya:-"aaj mera birth day, mai party dii hu, to pay bbi maikarungi... waise bhi aaj debit card lai hu..."

boy:-"Yaar, plzz pay mai karunga..."

Diya:-"Tujhe pay karna hai na?, tere birthday mai, pura hisab chukta kar dungi... promise..."

boy unwillingly:-'Thik hai..."

then Diya and that person went to receiption, and Diya gave her debit card...

Manager, after swaping:-"Madam,aapke acc. mai itna balance nahi hai..."

Diya bit shock:-" kya?, oo hss... kaal papa transfer karne bhul gaye the..."

Boy again removing his wallet:-"Dekha,paise bhi cahata hai, mai bharu.."

Diya warning tone:-"aandhar rakh usse... mere pass papa ke creadit card bhi hai..., rukh papa, ko phone karke puchta hu... saying this, shee started phone her father... but their was no response... atlast

Diya bit angrily:-"huh... phone nahi uthate hai.."

Boy:-"aab?"

Diya giving creadit card:-'aab kya?, chal...

after paying, both moved out..

Boy:-"Yaar, tu papa ko kya boligi?"

Diya:-"simple, maine ring kiya, aapne response nahi dii... humare paas paise kamthe..."

Boy:-"But..."

Diya:-"aare, u tension mat le... apa itne bhi nahi datnge... mai samzha dungi.."

Boy bit disappointedly moved, forgetting some thing..

Diya self talk:-"Kamal hai, mera birth day hai, ek to haad se jyada late kiya, aab gift ?"

She started to move, with disappointment, Or say Angrily...

When she moved completely out side of the hotel, she saw some thing, so moved towards it..

Diya:-"Aab tak tu gaya kyu nahi?"

Person bit smile:-"Aab ta itna kanjus nahi bana..."s

Diya thinking:-"Wo tu hai, mere gift bhi nahi diya..."

Person bringing some thing in front of her:-"Ye le, tri Birth day gift.."smilling

Diya:-"aaah, chalo, bhai sahab ko yaad to aaya..."

Person:-"ehehehe"

Diya :-"Aapne daat aandhar" and she was tryingto opening..

Boy:-"yaaar, yaha mat khol, ghar jaa naa plzz..."

Diya:-"Thi hai..." saying this, they bid each other...

Diya went to home, and she got freshened, and then sat on couch, and saw the gift...

She opened the wraper, and found boxing glove...

Diya:-"Aai, ye kya kam ka?, ye banda hummesha aaise kyu karta hai?" saying this, she saw one small letter,"wahi sochu, ye banda kabhi sidha kam hii nahi kar sakta... har bar tang khichna zaruri ai kya..."(bit angrily) and read the letter...

"tujhe bohoth marne ka shouk hai na mujhe, aur bol rahi thi, teri haat kafi mazbut hai... aab tu iss gloves pahen kar marna mujhe buhahahahaha" now her face turned red, completely with anger... she was about to through that letter, when she saw, few thing written at back side of paper"aab tera naak itna lal karne ki zarurat nahi hai...uss box ke aandhar kuch hai, dekh le..."

She moved towards the box, and saw small paper was sticked , she removed it, and after unfolding the paper, she saw Memmory card (thinking)"hey bhagwabn aab iss mai kya hai?", and then again saw, small piece of glass..."aab ye kya hai? saying this, she saaw, that paper in which Memmory card was there, some thing written on it...

Thiinking"Aab itne chote aksar mai likha hai... aab kya magnifier lekar aau?" then saw glass, and put in frontof that letter, and can see...

Letter:-"Aab Magnifier nahi de sakta... iss liye iss glass se chala lai, aur wo memmory card ke aandhar dekh le... aur tension mat le, koi virus nahi hai..."

DIya thinking:-"Huh?" and moved towards her lappy, and inserted that memmory cip, and saw few photos... she opened it, and was happy, that picture contains, Abhijeet Daya and Herself, while talking...

Diya:-"Chal, akhir kar khush kiya iss bande ne..." and saw, there was one more paper lying on ground, may be have fallen down from box... she picked it up, and saw autograf of DUO... now she was more happy...

that day, though through out the day, that boy had pulled her leg long enough, but at the end, he has made her smile... she called her mom, and went for sleep, she is happy, and remembered, she has exam...

Next Day when she got up, she saw Pink fluffy teddy bear... her eyes twinkled... she took it, and went to meet her mom... when she saw he mother in kitchen she hugged...

Diya:-"Thank you mom..."

D.M:-"Thank you kyu?"

Diya:-"Ye teddy ke liye..."

D.M:-"Beta, tank you mujhe usse kehna, jisne bheja hai.."

Diya:-" kisne?"

D.M:-"Ussi ne. jo tujhe Boxing glove diya hai..."

Diya shock:-"ya?, kab kaise?"

D.M said:-"Bete kal wo raat ko aay tha ye den.."

Diya another shock:-" Kya?"

Flash back

At Nght, Both Diya's Father and Mother came in home, and luckily after few minute, door got knocked...

D.F opened the door...:-"Yes?"

the person standing in front got scare...

D.F:-"Hello"

Person:-"Uncle, Diya ki birth day hai, bs giftekar aaya..."

D.F serious tone:-"Tum koun ho?"

this made that person bit scare, and was going to say when..

D.M:-"Koun hai?, aare beta tum?, iss waqt yaha?"

D.F:-"Tum isse janti ho?"

D.M:-"Haa ye wahi dost FF ke dost hai, aao na aandhar..."

Boy:-"Nahi aanty, bs Diya ko ye gift de dena..."

D.M:-"Par, tumhe address kaha se milla?"

Boy bi scare:-"Aanty, maine Diya ko already ek Boxing glove gift diya, masti mai... aur usmai maine ek chip lagaya tha, iss liye..."

D.F:-"Kya?"

Boy imstantly:-"Uncle subhah se maine usse bohoth tang kiya, ye maine pahele se planing kiya tha... maine aanty ko batana caha..."

D.M :-"Kab?"

Buy:-"Aanty maine aapko kai bar paper feka tha hotel mai... aap har bar kachra samjh kar fek rahi thi.." bit sadly...

D.F:-"Thik hai... aao aandhar aao" accepting the gift...

Boy:-"Nahi uncle mai chalta hu..." he was nervous...

Diya's parent understood the nervousness of his, both looked each other, and smilled seeing each other's facial expression, which was strict enough, to scare first time comer...

PRESENT...

DIya:-"Kya? wo yaha aaya tha?, aur use chip?, seeing this, she went to room, and took the gift packs, and their she found the chip...

and there, one small srry was written, and

written..

"BELATED HAPPY BIRTH DAY... P**A Q***O..." :p and ya "phoooooooo"

She smiled, and thought, "sach mai, isse kuch bhi sidha karne ko hota nahi hai... lekin bande ke himmat hai, ghar tak pohoch gaya... lekin da kar bhag bhi gaya.."

Mean while his dad shouted...

D.F:-"Diya, tune mera Creadit card se 3000 rupaye kharch kiya?, kya kiya kya?"

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE...

FOR DIYA...

Belated Happy birth day... :'(

Kaal bohth tang kiya, iss liye, sayad net bhi udh gaya...

baki kisse ke nahi hua?, sirf aape hua, galti aapke hai... gussa ho gai thi na...

khair... kaise laga bolna...

aur jo jaga sensor lagaya, wo to aap janti hogi kya hai?, ha ha, sahi samjhe... aapko pyar se hum wahi naam se pukarte hai...(wink)

aur last wala(ending se pahele wala) kaisa laga haa?

mujhe na bohoth maza aaya... hehehe

hope kaal ka din aacha gaye the..(jayega hii ofcourse, maine tang kiya na khub... ;) )

to all reviewers,

kaise laga bata dena...

spelling mistakes hai... plz avoid karo, jaldi jaldi type kiya,

lastly, read and review...

SHILPAM56


End file.
